The PowerPuff girls:Season 7
by Snubblesfan101
Summary: New season of the powerpuff girls! Don't yell at me for taking someone elses show! I don't own anything!


Episode 1: Hide and Seek

(Camera shooting at the city of Townsville)

Narrator: The City of Townsville! Were back in business!

(People are walking around Townsville with no villains seen. A monster suddenly appears and people started screaming and running. Townsville Hall is sitting where it always will. A short man starts walking towards a hotline that had a face on it. The man was known as the mayor of Townsville.)

Mayor: Oh, look! A Monster destroying Townsville! I better call the-

(A door opens and a woman with a red dress, and ginger hair glared at the mayor. She was known as Mrs. Bellum.

Sara Bellum: Mayor! Call the-

Mayor: I know! I know! I'm calling them right now!

(the mayor tapped the numbers in the hotline and a white house was shown. A girly looking room was shown, also and a hotline was ringing. The white house was seen again and three streaks of colors quickly flew out of the house. Back at Townsville, people continue running and screaming. The colors continue flying. The people saw the colors and the people cheered.

Woman 1: Look up the sky!

Man 1: It's a bird!

Man 2: It's a plane!

Woman 2: No, it isn't! It's a dog!

Everyone: A dog!?

: No! It's! It's!

Woman 2: It's The Powerpuff girls!

(Three girls floated in front of the people and they smiled. A girl had long, red hair, a pink dress and pink eyes. Another girl had two blonde pigtails, a blue dress and blue eyes. Another girl had a black, bob hair, a green dress and green eyes. Blossom! Bubbles! And Buttercup!)

Blossom: Were here to fight crime!

Buttercup: That's what we do!

Bubbles: Duh!

(The people stared at them with frowns on their faces and they pointed at the monster.)

Monster: RRRAAAARRRR!

Blossom: Whoops… Sorry guys, we were-

Everybody: Just beat the monster!

Buttercup: Alright. Alright. Jeez…

(The girls flew towards the monster. Buttercup frowned and shot lasers out of her eyes and it hit the monster. Blossom growled and shot electricy out of her hands. The monster roar angrily and hit Blossom and Buttercup. Bubbles screamed and growled. She flew towards the monster and sonic scream. The monster plugged his ear holes and shrieked loudly. Bubbles smiled and double punch the monster and it flew off flying away. The people came out of their hiding spots and they cheered for the girls. Mostly for Bubbles.)

Blossom: Good job, girls! Now let's go make some dinner!

Buttercup: Good! I'm starving!

Blossom: Well, we are too! So, deal with it! :(

Buttercup: Whatever…

(The girls flew back at their houses and sat at their table. Their dinner wasn't ready yet. Bubbles was confused and just shrugged.)

Buttercup: Professor! Were home! Make us some dinner!

(There was no answer for some reason.)

Blossom: Professor?!

(The girls got off their chairs and they ran into the living room.)

Blossom: Girls! Search for clues!

(The girls spread apart and Bubbles walked towards the coffee table. She found a note from the professor.)

Bubbles: Girls! I think I found a clue!

(Blossom and Buttercup flew next to Bubbles and Blossom raised an eyebrow.)

Blossom: Let me read it!

_Dear girls,_

_I'm at Mojo jojo's lair! Try finding me! I'm in trouble!_

_Oh, by the ways, were having casserole today!_

_Love, The Professor._

Blossom: Oh no!

Buttercup: I know, I was expecting Pizza!

(Blossom looked at Buttercup and frowned.)

Blossom: No! No! No! The Professor has been kidnapped by Mojo! We got to go save him!

Buttercup: -Sigh- Okay, but I'm-

Bubbles: Who cares about pizza! Professor is in trouble!

Blossom: Bubbles is right! Let's stop standing around, and save professor!

(The girls flew out of their house and Buttercup shot lasers at Mojo's door. The girls spotted Mojo sleeping in his chair and Buttercup flew towards him and punches his back.)

Mojo: What the-?!

(Blossom growled and kicked mojo in the gut and Bubbles punched him in the face.)

Blossom: Take that!

Bubbles: And that!

(Mojo screeched and laid flat on the floor.)

Blossom: Alright Mojo, enough playing games! Where is the Professor?

Mojo: What are you talking about? I don't have the professor!

Bubbles: You don't?

Mojo: Of course not!

Buttercup: Are you sure? Don't lie! Or you'll get it!

Mojo: I don't have the professor, dummies!

Blossom: Oh… Well, you… Better behave yourself!

Mojo: Yes! Yes! Whatever!

(Buttercup made an angry glare and punched Mojo in the face.)

Mojo: Ow! Ahh…

(The girls flew out of Mojo's lair and flew around Townsville searching for the professor.)

Buttercup: Wait! I think I know who kidnapped professor!

Blossom and Bubbles: Who?

(Buttercup squints her eyes.)

Buttercup: The Gangreen gang….

Blossom: You still love Ace, do you?

Buttercup: No!

Blossom: Yes, you do! I just know it! You were jealous of Sedusa and Ace!

Buttercup: You're such a Mrs. Know it all!

Blossom: Okay, whatever! Let's go!

(The girls flew out of their houses again and head to the Gangreen gang's shack. Buttercup slams the door and the Gangreen gang gasped.)

Gangreen Gang: The Powerpuff girls?!

Snake: SSS!

Blossom: That's right! Where's the Professor?

Ace: Girls, I think ya got the wrong guys…

Bubbles: Really? Then, who has him?

Ace: How should we know? Go see if tha' Fuzzy has him!

Buttercup: Why would Fuzzy have him? Fuzzy isn't a-

Blossom: Alright! Let's go!

(The girls flew out of the shack and they head to Fuzzy's cabin, looking house. Bubbles busted the door opened and saw Fuzzy playing a banjo.)

Bubbles: Alright Fuzzy, do you have the professor?

(Fuzzy didn't answer and continued playing the banjo.)

Blossom: Fuzzy! Where is the professor?

(Fuzzy continued playing and ignoring. Buttercup snarled and floated and holds her fist back.)

Buttercup: Alright Fuzzy! I'm starving here and you better tell us where the professor is! RAAAAAA!

(Buttercup angrily flies towards Fuzzy and punches him. His banjo falls on the floor and breaks. Fuzzy sat there.)

Blossom: Uhh, Fuzzy?

Bubbles: Are you okay?

Buttercup: Fuzzy?

(Fuzzy turns around and glared his eyes at the girls. His teeth were shown and eyes red.)

Fuzzy: Grrr… STAY OUT OF MY PROPERTY!

Girls: Were sorry, Fuzzy!

(Fuzzy ran angrily towards the girls and punches Blossom in the face, kicks Bubbles, and slaps Buttercup. He throws the girls out.)

Fuzzy: And stay out of my property!

Bubbles: Don't worry, we will! Jeez, why do bad guys have to be so sensitive?

Blossom: I think it's because something bad happened to their personal lives.

Bubbles: Oh, like what?

Blossom: I don't know! Like, their parents died or… They've been bullied! Or… Something like that! But, we shouldn't be standing around! Let's go!

(The girls flew up in the sky and Buttercup blinked two times and folded her arms.)

Buttercup: Jeez, I hate searching.

Blossom: Buttercup! I thought you like to search!

Buttercup: Yeah! I don't like to waste my whole time searching for our dad!

Blossom: Buttercup! Fine! If you don't want to help us, then just go home!

Buttercup: Fine! I don't really care!

Blossom: Well, we don't care either! Bye!

Buttercup: Bye!

Blossom: Bye!

Buttercup: Bye!

Blossom: Bye!

Blossom and Buttercup: BYE!

(Buttercup quickly flew away from her sisters and she looked back shot lasers out of her eyes and hit Blossom.)

Blossom: Ow! That hurt!

Buttercup: Well, deal with it!

Blossom: FINE!

(Buttercup flew away and went home.)

Bubbles: Blossom? Are you okay?

Blossom: Yes, Bubbles. I'm fine.

Bubbles: Is Buttercup going to be helping us?

Blossom: ….No. It's just you and me.

Bubbles: Well, I…. I don't want to waste my whole time either! Because, uh? I need to do a poster project for school! So, uh? I need to go! See-ya, Blossom!

Blossom: Wait! Ugh! I guess it's just me!

(Blossom flew through town and heard a scream.)

Blossom: Professor!

(She quickly flew towards the screaming and saw Mojo's lair with the professor in it. She busted the wall and saw a large, razor going to jab the professor.)

Mojo: Oh Blossom… You're finally here.

Blossom: Let the professor go!

Mojo: NO!

Blossom: Alright! You asked for it!

(Blossom flew towards Mojo and punched him in the face. She saw the off button and she pushed it. She eye laser the rope that was around the professor. Blossom looked towards Mojo and doubled punch him. Mojo went flying out and screamed."

Mojo: CURSES!

(Blossom walked towards her dad and she smiled at him.)

Professor: Blossom… You saved my life.

Blossom: I know, professor.

Professor: I love you.

Blossom: I love you, too. Dad…

(Professor and Blossom smiled at each other and Blossom carried professor home. When they got home, Bubbles and Buttercup were watching T.V.)

Bubbles: Professor! You're home!

Buttercup: Can we please have pizza for dinner!

Professor: Of course, Buttercup! But I and Blossom are only going.

Buttercup and Bubbles: What!?

Bubbles: But Professor, that's not fair! Can we please go!?

Professor: NO! You and Buttercup didn't help Blossom saved me! Come on, Blossom. Let's go.

(Professor and Blossom walked out, leaving Bubbles and Buttercup behind.)

Buttercup: Not fair…

Narrator: So once again! The day is safe! Thanks to…. BLOSSOM THE COMMANDER AND THE LEADER!

THE END…


End file.
